


Tak Terhenti

by ambudaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudah menjadi lukisan pun Severus tak berhenti menjadi mata-mata, pikir Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak Terhenti

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling  
> dari challenge potionsandsnitches dot org slash fanfiction slash modules slash challenges slash challenges dot php?chalid=1012  
> juga ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2015

"Aku tak percaya harus kembali ke Hogwarts untuk urusan pekerjaan seperti ini," Harry tertawa saat ia masuk dan menutup pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah, "apa kabar, Profesor McGonagall?"

"Sudah kubilang, Minerva saja," Minerva menyambut Harry dengan hangat. "Yah, itu kan pekerjaanmu sebagai Auror!"

"Kalau dulu aku tak melihat beberapa kawan seangkatanku direkrut menjadi Pelahap Maut, tentu saat ini aku takkan percaya bahwa anak-anak Hogwarts bisa direkrut untuk gerombolan macam rampok ini," keluh Harry, begitu ia duduk di hadapan Minerva.

Minerva tersenyum. "Usia anak-anak di kelas-kelas terakhir ini kan sudah enam-tujuh belas tahun, usia rentan dengan segala keingintahuan. Disodorkan kesempatan untuk menjadi kaya dengan cara sihir diam-diam begini, kukira akan banyak menarik minat, Harry!"

Seorang peri rumah muncul dari ketiadaan membawa baki berisi poci, cangkir-cangkir, dan sepiring biskuit kotak-kotak. Minerva menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan menyodorkannya pada Harry, "Terimakasih, Winky! Kau boleh kembali!"

Harry menerima cangkirnya.

"Biskuit?" Minerva menawarkan.

Harry mengambil satu.

Sambil menggigit biskuitnya, ia mengamati lukisan-lukisan di belakang Minerva. Dumbledore dalam lukisan sedang tertidur lelap, sedang lukisan Severus hitam gelap, tak ada apapun yang bisa terlihat.

Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk menanyakan ke mana Severus, ketika lukisan mendadak sedikit bercahaya, dan sosok Severus muncul.

"Aku sudah memeriksa nama-nama yang kauberikan," sahut Severus pada Minerva tanpa basa-basi, ketika dilihatnya Minerva sedang bersama Harry. Ia mengangguk sedikit, "Mr Potter," sahutnya.

"Harry saja, Profesor Snape," sahut Harry, "kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja."

Severus mengangguk, mengabaikan permintaan Harry, "Kukira kedatanganmu ke sini adalah untuk membicarakan anak-anak ini?"

"Betul," Harry mengubah duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih resmi, dan mengeluarkan perkamen dari jubahnya. "Disinyalir beberapa anak Hogwarts sudah dihubungi. Awal mulanya mereka seperti 'hanya' merampok secara sihir, namun melihat fakta bahwa mereka merampok banyak harta namun penampilan mereka tak berubah, nampaknya anak-anak ini menyetorkan pada pimpinan mereka untuk suatu tujuan. Kementrian menduga, ini akan menjadi terorganisir..."

Severus mengangguk. "Hal ini sudah terpikirkan juga olehku. Beberapa dari mereka adalah dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Perampokan yang diduga mereka lakukan seharusnya membuat penampilan mereka berubah, baju jubah dan sebagainya, mentraktir teman, dan sebagainya, ternyata tidak. Sebagian mereka lagi dari keluarga terpandang, yang tak terpikirkan untuk apa mereka melakukan itu."

Minerva memaparkan kumpulan fakta yang sudah ia kumpulkan bersama para guru yang lain. Severus menimpali dengan fakta-fakta yang ia kumpulkan selama memata-matai. Harry memberikan analisis, _profiling_ , memberikan kesimpulan, membawa rekomendasi yang akan ia bawa ke Kementrian.

Mereka berbicara selayaknya tiga orang dewasa mendiskusikan sesuatu. Harry diam-diam menatap raut wajah mantan guru ramuannya.

Seandainya saja kemarin waktu mereka masih berstatus guru dan murid, masih berkomunikasi sebagai dua orang hidup, seandainya saja, percakapan mereka seperti ini, tak terselubung prasangka.

Seandainya saja Harry tahu.

**FIN**


End file.
